Akio Nakayama
Akio Nakayama is one of the main protagonists of Tamashī no Haka. He is an exorcist from the Japanese Branch of the Holy Order and a grave digger at Yanake Cemetery. Appearance He has jet black hair, and as he works at the cemetery, he wears a white T-shirt and overalls. During the night, when he's performing his exorcist duties, he wears a light brown robe and carries a staff. He's usually seen smoking a cigarette when he's fighting off demons. Personality He's very laidback, even when he's working at the cemetery. However, he can become quite serious when he's fighting demons. During his time at Kobayashi's temple, he shared a romantic interest in Ayano, the temple's librarian. However, as soon as she died, he became frustrated about not being able to protect her. When her soul appeared, he was relieved to see her again. As they went to eat at Torahime's Diner one last time together, two authorities of the Holy Order took her away and punished his actions by making him a grave digger. Plot Age 23 When he was still training at Kobayashi's temple, he had met and dated Ayano Hasegawa, the temple's librarian. On their first date, Akio took her to a pier to watch fireworks. Then, on their second date, he took her to his favorite restaurant, Torahime Diner, where many demons and their families go. He continued to take her there for a few months, using money he got from Yukitama and Kohaku in their poker games. One day, he decided to use his winnings, and sell some of his heirlooms, to by her a birhday present one week in advance. After she opened all of her other gifts and blew the candles out on her cake, he revealed an amethyst ring and proposed to her in front of everyone. A few weeks later, him and Yukitama took on their first demon, a Class 6 Metal Elemental. The demon then said he was targetting Ayano. Akio and Yukitama then chased after him, reaching the temple. When they got there, Akio went in to get Ayano to a safe place. Then, they bumped into Midori, who put the hit on Ayano. The demon crashed in shot metal shards at Ayano, which were blocked by Akio. Ayano decided to give herself up so no one else would get hurt. Yukitama came in and shielded her from more shards. Then, Midori stabbed her in the back, killing her instantly. Akio punched Midori in the diaphram, knocking her out, and sent the demon back to Hell. He then began to mourn over Ayano's corpse. After the temple had been repaired and everyone's injuries were taken care of, Ayano's spirit appeared. Akio refused to bless her until they went to Torahime Diner one last time. Before they were finished eating, two envoys of the Holy Order showed up, punishing Akio by limiting his powers with a special, snake-shaped bracelet and escorting yano into Hell. Relationships Yukitama Hyōnosen They don't see eye-to-eye on many things in their personal lives. However, their professional relationship has been on good terms since they made a contract. Hachi They seem to be on good terms since making a contract. Akio was even confortable enough near him to tell Hachi about how he met Ayano and how he became a grave digger. Kohaku Taniguchi They seem to get along on or off the battlefield. Akio usually refers to him by his last name. Chiharu Yoshida Since she made a contract with Kohaku, Akio always likes to help Chiharu get to Yukitama. Powers and Abilities *'Fire Manipulation': When he lights a cigarette, he is able to blow the smoke in a demon's direction and have them spontaneously combust. *'Blessing': This is the trademark ability of every exorcism. By chanting these words: "Light of purity, guide this wandering lamb to the gates of prosperity and peace. May his/her time in this world come to an end and have it begin anew in the realm of the almighty.", the soul they direct this on can safely be transported to Heaven by a grim reaper for evaluation. *'Retribution Strike': He hits a demon on the head with his staff, causing them to desintegrate, revealing any items they have hidden within their bodies. Trivia Category:Male Category:Character Category:Tamashī no Haka Category:Exorcist Category:Holy Order Category:Protagonists Category:Human